Thank You
by Zipppers
Summary: "Hey Lucy." Her footing stopped. That warm voice filled her heart. She would recognize it anywhere. (Chapter 337)


Just a short write up. I know I wasn't the only who cried in the latest manga chapter I've never cried that hard for a manga before. Well I hope you guy's enjoy

* * *

I stood and watch as all the dragons started to glow and disappear. I stood there with a smile on my smile knowing that it was finally over. I watched as future Rogue was glowing and saying some warning words to Natsu. AS I watch I began to wonder if my future self was too disappearing. My question was answer.

For the spilt second I felt like part of me was leaving. My eyes left the world I was in for a spilt second. They opened to an empty space. The sky was clear and calm. Nothing was there to bother it. She lifted herself slowly from the ground. It was flat and soft. Turning her head slowly from left to right she looked around the empty land. "Where am I?" Her words were soft and filled with curious.

Her eyes roamed the area. She picked herself up and started to look around to where this empty land would take her. Her feet started moving one after the other. Taking to who knows where. A gust of wind came blowing her hair around. She placed her hand on the side of her face bringing back the hair that was blown away. She was walking when silent footsteps came up behind her.

"Hey Lucy." Her footing stopped. That warm voice filled her heart. She would recognize it anywhere. She turned slowly. Not wanting but wanting to meet the face who she knew it was.

Her eyes widen when her face finally turned to meet the voice. She went to open her mouth to call out his name. The name the dwell in her throat. She wanted to cry when his grin came into her grin she couldn't speak. A lump in her throat stop everything.

"Get over here already." The same toothy grin that she would know anywhere. He was happy but he wasn't crying. A happy mood was placed on his face. His eyes held a hope and a push to come to forward. They held the same light that they always held. My tears escaped finally.

The flapping of wings came and so did blue in the cornor of my vision. "Everyone's here waiting!" The wings were gone and he was jumping in the air moving his paw to come near us.

My feet wouldn't move. I was shocked and filled with emotion. I never saw his hand come towards mine grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. His pink hair was facing me but he turned around showing me his happy expression. "Now." The first part was slow and he looked at me with care. "Let's continue on our adventure." He gave the toothy grin I had grew to love.

We ran forward. "Yeah." I smiled in responded to him. I looked ahead and all of our guild mates were standing there. I cried more when I saw everyone but we kept running. We were running towards a new adventure.

When I snapped back to my body my future self journal started burning in my hand I lifted my hand to see what was going on but the book was gone. Instead I notice something else. Tears were steaming down my face. I lifted my hands touch these tears. "Tears?" I looked forward Natsu was standing right in front of me not moving. If I could see his face it would most likely be a blank expression. I lifted my arms to dry my tears and started moving towards him.

You didn't need a reason to cry. My feet were bringing towards the back of him. He kept standing there and I know he knew I was walking towards him. What all you need is to feel the dwells in your chest. I felt those dwells as I wrapped my arms around the middle of Natsu. He didn't more all he did was finch when the sudden contact came but ease into it. I laid my head against his back. Hearing the faint beats of his heart.

Without ever turning around He knew it was me. "Is there something wrong Lucy?" His voice was calm but I could hear the tint of worry in it. He couldn't fool me. I smiled into his back. I could feel him ready to speak again but I was going to beat him to it.

I snuggled closer to his back making sure he could feel the smile on my face. "No." I took a pause. "Not really." I placed my chin on his back looking up towards the back of his pink hair. "Just." I took anther pause. "Thank you." I didn't need to look to know that he was smiling. He eased into my back hug more and he didn't need to say anything else. He was all I needed. I had so much to thank him for.


End file.
